


Rain

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Pansy and Neville are enjoying a quiet Spring morning
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Paneville





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paneville_November 2020
> 
> Prompt: Rain
> 
> Enjoy

RAIN

Neville walked over to the window where Pansy was sitting in the 8th year common room. Rocking on his heels with his hands placed behind his back, he never looked at Pansy as he stared out the window. Pansy glanced over her shoulder at Neville as he rocked back and forth, "Neville? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" Neville just looked out as his eyes scanned the skies and the grounds of the castle.

"Well, if I am allowed to be honest, you look like your Grans rocking chair moving back and forth like that." Pansy said as she turned sat half facing Neville.

He held out his hand to her, not asking anything of her but she sensed he wanted her to take his hand. She tentatively placed her fingers in his as he pulled her from her chair before he smirked down at her as he spoke, "Come with me."

"Where?" she glared up at his clear green eyes.

Shrugging he said, "Out."

"Just out?"

He nodded.

"Okay, just let me get my shoes." Pansy turned from him to go to her room to get her shoes.

He pulled her close whispering, "We don't need shoes."

"Yes we do." She insisted.

"No, really we don't." Before she could protest any longer he pulled her out of the common room into the halls of the castle in her stocking clad feet.

"What are you on about Longbottom? My stockings are going to be torn and ruined!"

"Like I can't afford to buy you twenty more pairs if you need it. Better yet," Neville knelt in front of her to remove her stockings and throwing them aside along with his own socks as he then guided them further toward the staircases, "we don't need those."

Pansy gasped in shock as he tossed the articles of clothing to the side.

* * *

Stepping off the staircase, Pansy noticed that Hermione was coming from the library with a stack of books in her hands, "Hey, guys where are you socks and shoes?" Hermione asked.

Pansy shrugged as Neville answered, "Not needed."

"Going out then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

Smiling at the couple as they left her alone, "Have a good time."

"Intending to Hermione." Neville just continued walking until they were outside and Pansy took a deep breath in. "It smells like a good Spring rain is coming."

"It looks it too." Neville agreed as he began to lead her to a small path leading to a small grove of trees he had been tending to for an 8th year Herbology assignment.

They had only made it half way to the grove when Neville stopped to pull Pansy into his arms, "Do you know how happy I have been this year with you?"

"I have an inclination, but no, you haven't said anything." Pansy blushed then jumped as a streak of lighting peeled across the afternoon sky.

"I've got you, love." Neville bent sliding his lips over hers tenderly, causing her to melt into his kiss and loving affection.

The sky chose that moment to break out and rain poured over them, drenching their clothes from top to bottom.

"Ahh! We're are soaked Neville!" Pansy shrieked.

Neville grinned like a con man who just hit the jackpot.

* * *

Meanwhile in the 8th year common room Draco Malfoy stood watching the rain fall when Hermione walked up to him.

"Granger, what in the royal fuck are those two doing?" He asked as he pointed out the window to Neville and Pansy.

Hermione looked out, a smiling forming across her face, "Dancing in the rain."

"I can see that. Why are they doing it?"

Moving to stand in front of Draco, Hermione placed her hands at his waist, "Because it is romantic."

Arching an eyebrow, "Is it?" He pulled her the rest into his arms.

"Yes, it is Draco. Leave them be when they get back and don't let them know you saw them."

"Oh, and what will I get from you if I do?" He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"The same thing you get from me everyday, my love."

* * *

An hour later when the rain had stopped Pansy and Neville returned to the common room to see Draco on the couch with Hermione snuggled up to him sleeping as he read. "Enjoy your walk?" Draco asked.

Pansy shyly smiled as Neville just silently nodded before, asking, "Enjoying your book?"

"Yes, well you two should get out of those wet clothes, don't you think before you get a cold."

Draco didn't raise an eyebrow when the two drowned friends went into the same room. "Good on us both Pansy." He muttered under his breath as Hermione snuggled in closer.


End file.
